Sin musica, no hay vida
by First Of The Year
Summary: Un pequeño fic con algunas canciones. Style, Bunny, Creek y Dip.


Holis *-* Bueno, acá les traigo… un meme musical? Creo que se le dice así ._.

Espero que les guste :D

* * *

><p><strong>1. Pink - So What.<strong>

Kyle estaba fuera de si. Furioso, le arrojó todo lo que tenía al alcanza. Su lapicero, su cuaderno, uno de los millones libros que tenia por ahí.

- Kyle! Tranquilízate por favor!-

- Eres una basura Stan! No quiero volverte a hablar nunca más!-

Y pensar que todo empezó con un estupido "Kyle… necesitamos hablar". Un muy asustado Stan salió volando por la puerta principal de los Broflovski.

Estaba tan… tan… enojado!

Fue al garaje y sacó una motosierra que usaba su padre para cortar los árboles de su jardín de vez en cuando y salió derechito al parque.

Una vez que llegó, bajo las miradas curiosas y asustadas de las demás personas, buscó el árbol.

Sonrió maniáticamente cuando lo encontró. Que tenía de especial ese árbol? Nada importante… solamente tenia rayado un "STAN+KYLE".

Fue directo hacia él, sin piedad, y con mucha fuerza encendió la motosierra, sin antes gritar.

- MALDITO STAN HIJO DE...-

Y así estuvo, por media hora insultando, hasta que derribo por completo el árbol. Todos los presentes empezaron a juntar sus cosas y se largaron del parque aterrorizados.

Kyle suspiro y sonrió satisfecho.

"_So so what? I'm still a rock star, I got my rock moves and I don't need you. And guess what? I'm having more fun and now that we're done I'm gonna show you tonight I'm alright, I'm just fine and you're a tool."_

**2. Katy Perry - Last Friday Night. **

Levantó sus parpados cansadamente. Mierda, si que le dolía la cabeza, sentía que la misma iba a explotar. Al parecer se encontraba en su cama. Se volvió lentamente y vio un bulto al lado suyo.

Asustado se alejó lo más que pudo de ese bulto e inevitablemente se cayó de la cama. Se frotó el trasero y se paró lentamente, apoyándose con la mesita de noche.

Miró su habitación. Por todos lados había… brillos? Que demonios? Miro por la ventana y el jardín estaba peor que su habitación. Incluso en la pileta estaban los malditos flamencos rosados que su madre había comprado para el jardín delantero y que tanto amaba.

Y cerca de los flamencos y la piscina había un tipo desmayado con unos enormes auriculares. A los dos segundos se dio cuenta que era el DJ.

Se fue a mirar al espejo, pero lo que vio no fue nada bonito. Lo primero que vieron sus ojos fue una marca rojiza en su cuello.

"_Esto es un chupón o un moretón?"_ pensó ladeando la cabeza.

Bajó para revisar toda su casa. Era un asco. Todo fuera de su lugar, alcohol y comida por toda la alfombra, personas inconcientes por los sillones y arriba de la mesa.

- Que de-demonios? - se escandalizó al ver un corpiño en la lámpara junto al sillón.

Maldito Kenny. Última vez que se dejaba convencer por su novio. Él lo sabía! Sabía que hacer una fiesta era mala idea. Sus padres lo iban a matar… peor aun! Lo iban a castigar!

- Salchichas! Mis p-padre me van castig-gar! Estoy jodido!.-

Sí, señores, Leopold "Butters" Stocht iba a ser masacrado cuando sus padres vuelvan de sus vacaciones.

"_There's a stranger in my bed, there's a pounding my head, glitter all over the room, pink flamingos in the pool, I smell like a minibar, DJ's passed out in the yard, Barbie's on the barbeque."_

**3. Lilly Allen - Fuck you. **

Le había confesado su amor, sus sentimientos, y que fue lo que le dijo?

"_Ser gay está mal, Tweek."_

Así que estaba mal, eh? Fue a su casa a paso duro, cuando llegó a la puerta tocó tres veces y esperó.

Su tic aumento mil veces por minuto y no paraba de jalarse los cabellos rubios o su camisa mal abotonada, pero sin cambiar su semblante serio.

- Qué?- preguntó una voz profunda y nasal al abrir la puerta.

Tomó una bocanada de aire muy grande y le levantó el dedo del medio.

- GAH! JODETE CRAIG! JODETE MUSCHISIMO!- gritó con a todo pulmón, cerrando los ojos con mucha fuerza.

Tucker tenia la boca y los ojos abiertos de sobre manera, se ruborizó a más no poder. Agarró fuertemente el brazo de Tweak y cerro la puerta de su casa.

Según Craig ser gay estaba mal... Pero el no era un chico bueno después de todo…

"_So you say, It's not OK to be gay, Well I think you're just evil, You're just some racist, Who can't tie my laces, You're point of view is medieval, Fuck you, Fuck you very very much."_

**4. Jessie J - Who's Laughing Now. **

Cada vez que se sentaba en su pupitre, le corrían la silla para atrás, provocándole que se cayera al piso, recibiendo burlas por partes de sus compañeros.

Le tiraban el cabello en medio de la explicación del profesor. Se podía aguantar que le tiraran una o dos o tres veces del pelo e ignorarlo completamente, pero diecinueve veces era el colmo!

Ahora no solo lo molestaban por su descendencia inglesa, sino por su aspecto físico. Hasta ese día… Aquel día en el que decidió que todo se iba a terminar.

Ese día había planeado ir mas tarde a la escuela, así cuando llegaran ya estarían todos sentados en el salón.

Iba caminando a paso lento, con un brillo en sus ojos y silbando lentamente una pacifica canción. Agarro un matafuego que se ubicaba en una esquina del pasillo y lo agarro.

Entró al salón dando un portazo.

- Señor Pirrup, que cree que hac…-

Pero fue interrumpido por Pip, sacándole el seguro al matafuego con los dientes, ya que el matafuego era muy pesado para el y tuvo que usar sus dos manos para sostenerlo, bañando a toda la clase con su espuma. Una vez que no salía mas de ella, tiro el matafuego por algún lado del salón y simplemente se fue, ante todas las miradas atonitas de los alumnos, sumada a la de su maestro.

Cuando llegó a la entrada principal de la escuela se encontró con Damien fumando pacíficamente. Le tomó la mano, entrelasando sus dedos y sonrió.

- Tenias razón, fue una buena idea.- le dijo con una sonrisa angelical.

Damien no pudo aguantarse y soltó una risa maliciosa.

"_Mummy they call me names, they wouldn't let me play, I'd run home, sit and cry almost everyday. 'Hey Jessica, you look like an alien with green skin you don't fit in this laypen' Well they pull my hair, They took away my chair I keep it in and pretend that I didn't care, 'Hey Jessica, you're so funny, You've got teeth just like Bugs bunny'."_

* * *

><p>xDDD No se que mierda fue eso, pero bueno...<p>

**1.** Primero pensaba poner a Wendy y no a Kyle, pero como Kyle no tiene un buen historial con respecto a las motocierras que digamos... (La parte de la motocierra es una de las escenas del video, em, el segundo 0:35 ^^ Les recomiendo ver el video. Yo lo volvi a ver imaginandomelo a Kyle en vez de Pink JAJAJAJ Dios, demasiado gracioso xD)

**2.** MI AMOR, BUTTERS DESPERTANDO DE UNA FIESTA *o* Les juro que me miro de ternuraaaaaa. Y claro, el pobrecito no tuvo la idea, fue de Kenny, quien le lleno la cabeza con hacer una fiesta, pero se les fue de la mano. xD

**3.** Esta es una de las que menos me convencio (para no decir que las 4 fueron una completa porqueria) Pero algun dia Tweek tendria que sacarle el dedo a Craig de una vez por todas e.e

**4.** Em, la escena del matafuego es del minuto2:52 :B Al fin Pip se revela! (Aunque fue idea de Damien). u.u

Como veran, dos canciones (1 y 4) de las cuatro me base en escenas de los videos, no en sus letras. Me parece re incompleto, pero espero que a ustedes les guste T-T (Elegi canciones "divertidas" porque soy demasiado cagona para hacer escenas tristes xD)

Bye! :D


End file.
